Second chances
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: I came up with this idea while watching the episode where Prince Dimando dies and I couldn't help but think it wasn't fair, and so i came up with this story idea where our handsome white prince will be given another chance at life. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_I came up with this idea while watching the episode where Prince Dimando dies and I couldn't help but think it wasn't fair, and so i came up with this story idea where our handsome white prince will be given another chance at life. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Returned to life**

Somewhere in Limbo "Where am I? It is so dark, Yes, I remember now, I died, Wiseman killed me, is this the afterlife"  
'Dimando'  
"Who is there?! Who is calling me"  
'Dimando, your valiant sacrifice has earned you a reward'  
"A reward"  
'Yes, white prince, a reward'  
"What is this reward you speak of"  
'Anything you wish'  
"In that case, I want to go back, I want to be near Sailor Moon.  
'Your request is granted, use this second chance well'

Earth Usagi glanced back and forth at the two people in front of her, unable to believe what she was hearing, Mamoru was leaving her? For Setsuna? No! This could not be happening to her! Not after everything she had gone through and endured!  
"Why?" Usagi asked softly, nearly chocking on a sob that threatened to escape her.  
"I want someone more mature and Setsuna is everything I want, your just not, I am sorry Usagi" Mamoru said.  
"No!" Usagi gasped in horror, slapping away Setsuna's hand when she tried to explain.  
Tears clouded her eyes and Usagi spun quickly around and raced off towards Rei's temple, needing to talk to someone, anyone.

Dimando found himself in Luna park, but something felt very different, he didn't feel quite so invincible, and he didn't feel so powerful as he did before, was something wrong with him?  
"Dimando?!" a voice cried from behind, a voice that had surely been crying moments ago "Your alive?!".  
The prince turned around to see the very woman he loved more than life itself, the woman he had died for and now returned to guard and protect "Usagi".  
"Dimando, how are you here?" Usagi asked, coming closer.  
"A voice offered me another chance at life, so I took it" Dimando said "It said I was being rewarded for sacrificing my life for another person.  
Usagi was silent and Dimando could tell something was not right with the young princess "Usagi, are you alright?".  
"No" she said after awhile "Mamoru left me for Setsuna".  
Now it was Dimando's turn to be completely shocked "What?! Why?!".  
"He says she is more mature and smarter than I am" Usagi exclaimed as a sob erupted from her throat and she thrust herself at Dimando's silk covered chest, needing comfort, someone to tell her it was going to be alright.  
Dimando held his love tightly, completely shocked that Endymion could throw away such a precious treasure as Usagi, how stupid could that man be.  
Usagi stopped crying after awhile and looking up at Dimando, noticing something "You black moon symbol is gone".  
"Really?" Dimando asked in amazement, walking over to the pond and looking at his reflection "Wow, it is gone, I wonder what that means".  
"It means" Usagi began "That you are human now".  
"Human" Dimando said, as if testing the word "That doesn't sound so bad, not if you are here with me anyway".  
Usagi found herself blushing, it was nice to hear such thing after being so badly dissed moments ago, Dimando really was a real prince charming.  
"Thank you, Dimando" Usagi said "Nice to know someone at least cares about me, I know the scouts do, but that isn't the same".  
"I understand and I am honored you are giving me the chance to prove myself to you" Dimando said.  
"Let's get you back to my place, you look out of place with those clothes, I think my dad might have some old clothes that will fit you" Usagi said, grabbing the white prince's hand and leading him off.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thats it for now people, review and I will update as soon as humanly possible. Love ya!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. A kiss long awaited

_**Sorry this took so long, I had it completely finished awhile ago and then realized I forgot to save it and so I had to completely rewrite it, I do hope everyone can forgive me and will still leave lots of nice reviews, those always make me feel so good and they really just perk me right up when I am depressed.  
Anyway, here is chapter 2.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2- A kiss long awaited**

Dimando looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and frowned, he definitely had to locate clothes that were more of his suave style, this made him look way too, well, like a stuffy old person, and that was so not the style of Prince Dimando.  
Oh yeah, he wasn't a prince anymore, but still, he wasn't going to look like this forever, no, he had to look sexy if he was going to win Usagi's heart, fair and square this time.  
Dimando turned as someone knocked on the door.  
"Almost done in there Dimando-kun?" Usagi called through the door.  
"Yes" He said "I will be out in a moment".  
This was it, it was now or never, the object of his affections was going to see him dressed like her father, oh how humiliating.  
Dimando stepped from the bathroom and noticed that Usagi was trying hard not to laugh "I look stupid don't I?".  
"No!" Usagi insisted after noticing that he realized she was trying not to laugh "They actually look way better on you than they did my dad".  
"Oh wonderful" Dimando said sarcastically "I flatter an old man's clothes better than he himself does".  
Usagi laughed softly "Don't beat yourself up like that, Dimando-kun".  
"Well" he said "It is your opinion that matters to me, only yours".  
Usagi blushed, boy was he good at making her blush, but she certain he could make any woman blush, he was just that sweet and devastatingly handsome, and to think that the only woman he wanted was her.  
"So…" Dimando said, trying to make conversation with the blonde beauty when all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless and confess his heart all over again "What do you do on earth?".  
"Well" Usagi said, thinking "There is the arcade where we can play games, but that'll come later when you have adjusted to earth life, and well, lets see, there is stores and shops to explore, really pretty parks for taking walks, um, dance clubs to go dancing, I have never been to one though, um, I can't really think of anything else right off the dot".  
"It's alright" Dimando said, smiling lovingly "I must confess, I only really wanted to hear your voice, that beautiful melodic voice".  
Usagi smiled and found herself blushing brightly as Dimando stepped closer and very softly and slowly pulled her closer, bending down his head to touch his lips against hers in a very gentle, sweet kiss.  
He pulled back after a moment and studied her face, hoping she would not be offended, and much to his relief, Usagi was smiling at him, her eyes misted with tears, but the smile gave it away that they were happy tears.  
"I feel very attracted to you, Dimando-kun" Usagi said, blushing softly "You make me feel loved".  
Dimando smiled brightly "Because I do love you, very much, you are everything to me".  
Usagi closed her eyes for a little bit and then eased into his arms, snuggling into his warmth and breathing in his spicy male scent 'Maybe it was Dimando I was supposed to be with all along, I am beginning to really think so.  
"Usagi" Dimando sighed softly "How long I have wanted to hold you this way, I love you so much".  
Usagi shook herself out of the mushy gushy moment and pulled back slightly, smiling at the handsome white prince "How about we go out and find you so more fitting clothes".  
Dimando's face broke out into a huge smile and he sighed with joyful relief "Oh thank the gods, yes, lets do that".

Usagi and Dimando stopped at a really sheik mens clothing store, and Dimando's eyes widened with curiosity as he gazed into the glass windows of the store.  
Usagi softly laughed and then handed Dimando some money, then shoved him into the store while she waited outside for him.  
She waited maybe about a half hour and then Dimando came out of the store, causing her mouth to drop and she guessed there was possibly drool dribbling down her chin, he looked so damn sexy!  
He was dressed in an elegant pure snow white sports jacket with a dark purple dress shirt beneath and he wore pure snow white dress slacks, and wow did he look good!  
Dimando smirked "You like?".  
"Yes" Usagi exclaimed softly "You look really great!".  
"I know" Dimando said, suavely brushing some snow white hair out of his violet eyes.  
"Lol, tone down the narcissism, Dimando-kun" Usagi laughed softly, smiling brightly.  
Dimando laughed merrily and took the blonde's soft hand into his, signaling for her to lead the way to wherever she wanted to go next.  
"What in the seven hells!" the pair heard a voice exclaim behind them and they turned to see a very shocked and rather peeved Mamoru.  
"Well, well, prince Endymion" Dimando addressed him coldly "I won't lie and say this is a pleasant surprise".  
"You!" Mamoru exclaimed hysterically "Your dead!".  
"Not anymore" The white prince said smoothly "Seems the higher powers gives rewards when selfless deeds are performed, I am only glad I was able to return when I did, to repair the damage you did to the fair moon princess's heart".  
Mamoru was seeing red and he stared at Dimando's audacity, how dare he say that to him!  
"Usagi, get away from him, he's probably got you hypnotized!" Mamoru sneered at Dimando.  
"Fat chance there, Mamoru, Dimando-kun is human now and besides, he isn't like that anymore and when he was, it wasn't his fault, he was deceived!".  
Dimando wrapped an arm gently around Usagi's shoulder, "Come on Usagi, we do not owe this cur any explanation, lets head back to your place, you mentioned something called a TV".  
Mamoru was left to stand there as the pair walked off, completely ignoring him.

* * *

_**Whew, that was an exhausting process, I just about died when I realized my first attempt wasn't saved, but anyway I hope you all enjoyed that and will leave me lots of nice reviews for my efforts, I love you all lots! See you next chapter!**_

**_-_Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	3. Dimando's first makeout

_**I feel so deeply privledged to have so many dedicated readers and friends, all of your reviews have been so great and helpful, I so adore how many of will point things out to me and offer tips and suggestions without being rude, that means so much and it's so helpful.**_

* * *

_**Review replies:**_

_**Jade598- I deeply apologize for this being so late, I have just had so much on my plate, both writing and my home life, I just got a new boyfriend and so he's taken up a lot of my time. Anyway, I was touched by your review and I hope shall review many more from you,Thank you for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Mystic soilder- Thank you so much for your review, I hope to hear from you again in the future.**_

_**Sesshylover180- Lol, people keep saying that, I am surprised how many people loved that scene. Thank you so much for you review.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3-Dimando's first make-out **

Dimando had found the TV quite fascinating and had soon decided on a movie channel, watching with interest.

"I am glad you've had such a great day" Usagi said, drawing his attention to her "All we have left to do is to find you a job and an apartment"

"A job? An apartment" Dimando echoed "I don't understand"

"You need to earn money to survive, Dimando" Usagi explained "And to do that, you need to work and also Dimando, you can't live here with me, my parents would never allow it"

Dimando nodded "Will you come live with me then?"

Usagi about fell over with that one, a bright red blush staining her cheeks "We'll see, Dimando, we'll see"

"Usagi" Dimando murmured, watching her adoringly, his face drawing closer to hers "I want to kiss you"

Usagi blushed brightly, desire flooding her system, Dimando seemed to affect her as Mamoru never did, she closed her eyes softly and waited for his soft lips.

Gathering her close, Dimando captured Usagi's lips with his passionately, his tongue licking her lower lip for entry which she gladly granted.

Passion and desire filled the white prince and he pulled her closer to his body, their kiss becoming even more intense, his hand drifted up her ribcage to rest beneath one of her breasts, just brushing it and sending a jolt a of desire through Usagi's entire being.

As he heard Usagi moan his name into his mouth, his kiss became wild with passion, desire pooling inside him, it only made it better when Usagi returned the wildness in his kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly as if she was afraid of being swept away by the furious waves of desire.

Their lips broke apart, both frantically sucking in air before going in again, Usagi laying back a bit so Dimando could crawl on top on her, they kissed wildly for three minutes straight until they finally had to come back up for air.  
"Usagi" Dimando breathed with breathless desire "I love you"

Usagi's eyes glistened with joyful tears "I love you too, Dimando-kun"

The pair exchanged loving smiles before moving forwards again and meeting in another passionate kiss.

The girls sat in Rei's room, while Mamoru paced furiously, ranting and raving about Dimando like a lunatic, behavior that was so unlike the usually calm earth prince.

"Mamoru" Rei snapped irritatedly "We will have you and your little hussy know, that we are all completely dedicated to Usagi as our leader and our princess, so if Dimando really is back and she says he has changed, well, then I guess he has"

The other scouts agreed unanimously, glaring daggers at Mamoru, disgusted at his behavior and his horrible words regarding their princess.

Furious and defeated, Mamoru stomped out the bedroom and fled the temple, back to his traitorous time guardian.

* * *

_**Now, everyone know, I do not at all hate Setsuna, it is just very easy to play her out this way, lol. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this and will review soon. See you all next chapter.**_

**_Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	4. Dimando the fashion model?

_**Hey everyone, I am sorry everything has taken so long, my life is extemely complicated right now as it will probably remain possibly until after summer, when my mother's divorce from my psychotic stepfather is finalized and I won't have so much on my mind, therefore able to concentrate on my stories. I do hope eveyone understands my distress and will continue to have patience with me as you always have. I love you!**_

_**And now, onto review replies and then chapter 4

* * *

**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**FluffysGirl229- You know, this is what I have been talking about. It is reviews like yours that make a writer feel all warm and fuzzy inside and just feel plain old loved and appreciated. I do agree with you, that part was one of my favorites as well. Thank you so much for your wonderful review, it meant a lot to me.**_

_**Heroine of the valley- Lol, it wouldn't be great any other way. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Xsmxtmxssx- Your review got me thinking and gave me some new inspiration and ideas. Thank you. And I agree, Dimando-sama is indeed very hot.**_

_**Solaramber- Setsuna seemed most logical and also in the manga, she was secretly in love with Mamoru, but it was almost never mentioned. I pretty much decided for this story that Mamoru was going to be a big ole jerk. You made mention some very astute observations and that is definitely something that impresses me. Thank so very much for the review.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4- Dimando the fashion model?**

Dimando sat on the couch, it was early in the morning as the sky was still dark, but Dimando did not bother to check the time, he couldn't sleep, he felt so restless about his future.

He was no longer royalty, therefore he was no longer wealthy, he had to do something about this, he couldn't possibly be the kind of man Usagi deserved if he had no money or means to support her.

With a sigh, Dimando got dressed and decided to take a walk, leaving a note for Usagi so she would not worry when she awoke.

It was peaceful, it was maybe about an hour or less before sunrise and it seemed as if the entire world was frozen in time, silent and still, the only movement was the sparkling stars in the sky, winking down at the mortal world below.

Lifting his violet eyes to gaze at signs as he walked, he spotted the sign of a sheik coffee shop, apparently open almost all hours for the constantly working elite.

Deciding that the quiet atmosphere of the coffee shop would be nice place to just sit down and think, Dimando pushed open the doors and walked inside, planting himself at one of the cafe tables.

Reaching into the pocket of his white sports coat, Dimando found the leftover money from when he'd got his clothes and decided to sample some coffee, wondering if perhaps it in any way competed with the lavish wines he tended to drink.

Standing and moving to the counter, Dimando scanned the menu, not having a single clue what anything was but decided upon something called a mint chocolate cappuchino, the clerk assuring him that this item was delicious.

Paying for the hot drink, Dimando turned around and went back to his table, sitting down with a long heavy sigh.

Dimando lightly gripped the styrofoam cup, waiting for the contents to cool down enough as to not scorch his tongue.

Looking up from the coffee as what appeared to be some sort of high class business man stormed into the cafe, yelling frustratedly into a cell phone, clearly in a state of severe distress over something, Dimando wondered if anything had ever upset him to such a degree before, he couldn't recall such a time, then again, having been arrogant like most royalty his age, he probably never paid his behavior much heed.

Almost as his brain wouldn't allow him to look away from the man as he chose a table and sat down, still hollering into the cell phone, ratteling on and on about someone's incompetance, probably a secretary or an assistant, something like that.

The man began to glance around now at the few people whom had ventured out in the wee hours of the morning and come for coffee, he glared at them as if they had no right to stare, but his expression changed as his gaze fell upon Dimando, he looked stunned and then relieved, he barked into the phone for the person on the other end to be silent a moment and then he held his phone out, apparently taking a picture of Dimando and then sending it to the person on the other end, after which, he said into the phone "What do you think? Great, right?"

Dimando was just sat there blinking, completely confused about what had just occurred here, why had this man taken his picture? Did he always go about taking pictures of complete strangers whom might find it a little odd or creepy? If so, well, to put it simply, that was just weird.

"Thank you, I know" The man said into the phone and saying before he hung up "Much better than anyone you showed me"

After that the man stood up and walked over to Dimando's table "Mind if I join you for a moment, I have a proposition for you"  
"By all means" Dimando said, deciding it couldn't possibly hurt any and then taking on a tone he'd used often in the royal life "What is this grand proposition?"

"Have you ever considered a contracted career in modeling?" The man said, his tone quite serious.

"I'm sorry" Dimando said "May I ask your name, please?"

"Oh, yes of course" The man said with a laugh "My name is Reiko, Reiko Kanashi, and your name?"

Dimando leaned back, wearing a cool and calm expression "My name is Dimando"

"No last name?" Reiko asked with a humorous smile.

"Last name?" Dimando echoed "Why yes, of course I have one"

"What is it?" Reiko asked, holding back a laugh.

"Uh" Dimando began, his mind racing frantically for a last name to use "Moon, Dimando Moon"

Reiko shrugged and smiled "Well, Dimando, I own the agency that sends models to all the well known magazines that you see everywhere all over the world, and I want you to sign with me"

Dimando rubbed his chin briefly, thinking about it "I would assume this **'job' **includes money?"

Reiko laughed "Quite a bit of it"

"Enough to ensure an extremely comfortable life with the woman of my dreams?" Dimando asked hopefully.

Reiko smiled genuinely "Oh yes"

"Then I am in" Dimando said, smirking at his luck and then writing down Usagi's address and handing it to Reiko "You can send whatever needs signed to this address"

"Will do" Reiko said and then shook Dimando's hand "Well I best be going now, you should receive the paperwork by this weekend and no later than that"

Dimando nodded and then watched Reiko Kanashi walk out of the cafe, once Reiko was out of sight, Dimando was grinning from ear to ear, all his prayers had been answered. He was going to be a model.

* * *

_**Well, there you go everyone, that was chapter 4 and I am now exhausted from much work, once I got the idea, I sat down at my computer and worked until I was finished. I hoped everyone enjoyed and will once more leave such wonderful reviews, I really enjoyed the ones left for chapter three, I am so thrilled to know how well most of my readers are paying attention to detail and such. See you all later. I love you minna-san! Ja ne!**_


End file.
